


Teamwork

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [145]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Sense8. Wolfgang shows Lito how to throw a punch properly. Sun also helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

Wolfgang is patient, and Lito long ago got used to the touch of someone not there. Hernando says its weird to see Lito move and talk while standing by himself, so Lito tries to do this on their little balcony when Hernando is off teaching or out with Dani.

Wolfgang says very little, but Lito always was a good learner, observant of subtleties of body language and posture.

Sun appears at the second session, still in her prison uniform. Lito can feel the isolation and anger and frustration rolling off her. She watches Wolfgang shape Lito’s fist into a punch, nodding slightly as Wolfgang makes adjustments.

The next time, she comes and shows Lito how to sweep a leg, find a weakness.

His director can’t stop raving about Hong Kong action and Jackie Chan of Mexico for weeks. Lito smiles as Riley gives him a little thumbs-up from the side of the set.


End file.
